


Umbrella Academy Season 3 (Director Firstname Lastname)

by colish3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colish3/pseuds/colish3
Summary: Umbrella Academy Season 3, written by me because my brain is fat and my pussy is fatter.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Umbrella Academy Season 3 (Director Firstname Lastname)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beangoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beangoth/gifts), [interstellarstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarstars/gifts).



Vanya sits at her table, once Sissy and Carls, now shared between her and Harlan and Sissy. Condensation collects on the side of her peach tea, and she bites the bullet, drinking it with no napkin to wipe her moist hand after. Where did it all go wrong, she thinks. In her head, she hears Klaus's voice. _Well it all started with the closet._

To be honest, it isn't said enough, but Klaus is right. So many lies got her, and them, to where they are today--her lack or powers, being the biggest. However, what about the lies she told herself?

Vanya leaves the house, walks into the barn, looks at all her family: her siblings, her life partner, their child, and says, "I know how to stop the apocalypse."

They just stare, but she isn't done. "Five, how will contradictions in time effect the timeline?"

"Well," he says, "The timeline is about as fucked as it can be at this point. Whatever you want to do, you can. Within reason of course." He doesn't say that her meat is huge and her brain is huger, but it's implied along with the trust he grants her. 

"Okay then, I need you to take me back to 2019." He can do it, better than last time and not just because he's only taking her.

When she looks at him, he agrees with the same determination he's held all his life. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to tell myself that I'm a lesbian. Also that I have powers, but mostly that I'm a lesbian."

Luther looks confused. "Lesbian...?" he mutters to himself, still loud enough that everyone can hear him but with enough effort to be quiet that no one feels bad ignoring him. They may have anyway, but now they feel no guilt.

Moving the conversation on, Allison asks, "What are we going to do then?"

"You can do whatever you want," Vanya says with hope, maybe this time her siblings will know how to use freedom well. She knows how to use hers. "I'm going to come back here with Sissy and Harlan, and we're gonna decide whether to stay on the farm or move on together. You guys can stay too. I don't think you will, but hopefully you can visit."

It's a nice thought even if Five won't let them sit around to ponder it. "Okay, are we doing this or not?"

"Yes."

\---

Left behind, the siblings are left to wonder what will happen. Klaus sees Sissy and thinks she's looking to him for an answer he can't give. That's never been Sissy though. No, She comes up to him and compliments his pants. They are rather swanky pants. With that knowledge at the forefront of his mind, he can settle down. The clock strikes down thirty-two more incalculable seconds before they return.

Five flashes before him Vanya in tow, "Did you make your decisions, because I'm feeling done here." 

Persnickety as always, annoyed in a way that barely shows he cares. He does though. The siblings follow him; Allison for Claire; Luther for another chance at a new life; Klaus to escape his cult and to run toward Dave, alive or a ghost; Diego for no given reasons, just an _I love you, you know_ to Vanya. They will go back home or make a new one. Either way, they have faith.

Before Klaus can go though, he has to ask, "Vanya, don't you want to see if it worked?"

She looks back at them, "If it did, come back and bring me a twinkie, one that didn't rot in the apocalypse." 

\---

On the eighth of December 1965, Vanya gets her first messenger, carrying a delivery: a Hostess Golden Twinky™ on a silver platter which she splits with Harlan while they sit near the lake. So the world didn't end. Yet another day saved by the power of lesbianism. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks erin and ezra.  
> i didn't say it but please note that Diego is trans in this fic. It should be implied by.... idk man. he loves his siblings?  
> n e ways stan lesbians.


End file.
